


Hey Crazy Idiots

by Kittengirl998



Series: Supernatural/Arrow [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Loss of Parent(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dean, Overprotective Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittengirl998/pseuds/Kittengirl998
Summary: "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been back for a few days."Second in the series





	1. Notes/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> I decided to move some dates in Supernatural to take place after they did in the show, they are as follows.
> 
> -Dean was born January 24, 1981
> 
> -Sam was born May 2nd, 1984
> 
> -Felicity was born 1988
> 
> -Dean came to get Sam from school in 2005
> 
> Felicity has had combat training since she was 5

Felicity's phone started ringing, she picked it up and saw Dean's name. She sighed, she really didn't have time for this. Since she had graduated early last school year, she got a job at the orphanage she had lived in. Now, she was getting the younger kids ready for school. She sent them out the door and to the bus before answering the phone and collapsing backwards onto the chair.

"Hey Dean." Felicity greeted.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"If I'm supposed to be at school, why would you call me?"

"You're dodging the question."

"Actually, I graduated last year. Did I forget to tell you that? Definitely told Sam." Felicity thought out loud.

"I'm insulted." Dean pretended to be hurt.

"Good." Felicity said. "So why'd you call."

"What, I can't just want to talk to you."

"No, I know you need my help. What's up."

"My Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, its John. He's probably drunk in a bar somewhere."

"He hates it when you call him John."

"Well, if I say Mr. Winchester it sounds like I respect the man."

"Fair enough. But, that's not what I mean. He was on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Oh. Did you call Sam?" Felicity knew the answer.

"No. And I'm not going to."

"Fine then I will."

"He won't pick up the phone if I call him."

"Then show up at Stanford."

"I thought you were smart."

"I thought you and Sam were brothers."

"Me and Sam can't stay alone in a room together, much less a car."

"That's why I'm coming. Honestly, I spent way to much time working to get out of here to stay." Felicity waited a moment. "And there's this guy I was in school with last year who still keeps trying to get me to go out with him. He seriously can't take a hint."

"Felicity, I honestly don't think this is a good." Felicity cut him off. "Tomorrow night, Stanford, be there or I will make your life a living hell" Then, Felicity hung up on him to avoid further arguing.

Dean sighed and started driving to Stanford.


	2. And The Other Idiot Joins The Party

The next day Felicity was getting off a train in California. She had gotten a text from Dean telling her he'd meet her at a motel. She needed to find a way to get there. He said he already paid for it, although, she wasn't sure how. Felicity looked around and noticed a bus stop. Felicity hopped onto the bus that had a stop closest to the motel. Felicity walked up to the room she had been told to meet him in and picked the lock on the door. Rundown Motels. She rolled her eyes and walked in, not at all surprised that Dean was sitting with his feet on the table, a beer in his hand, and a cocky grin on his face.

"Eight seconds to pick a lock, you're rusty Smoak."

"Believe it or not, picking locks is frowned upon in orphanages. You got in early."

"You don't seem surprised I'm here."

"A 67' Impala is pretty hard to miss."

"How'd you even get here."

"I hitchhiked."

Dean stopped dead. Felicity laughed.

"I took a bus, dumbass. I'm not broke." Felicity said as she sat down in another chair and took Dean's beer out of his hands.

"You can't drink."

"You had your first beer when you were half my age." Felicity joked. Dean chuckled and dropped the subject.

"So you changed your hair." Dean said awkwardly as he grabbed another beer.

"Ah, so this is what we've been reduced to." Felicity joked. Although she did love her hair. It falls halfway down her back because she refused to cut more than a few inches off at a time and it was her natural light brown with the ends dyed red for a pop of color.

Dean just shrugged.

"Maybe you just don't want to talk about Sam."

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Guess there's no point in asking if you went to see him yet."

"I'll go tonight." Dean sighed.

+X+X+X+

"You know when I said go see Sammy I didn't mean break into his home in the middle of the night."

Felicity was leaning against the Impala looking at the building Sam lived in.

"If I'm going to do this, I'm doing it my way." Dean responded as he began looking for a way to climb up to Sam's window.

"You mean the illegal way?" Felicity called after him in a loud whisper so she didn't wake anyone up. When Dean didn't respond Felicity sighed and watched him break into Sam's apartment. 

A few minutes later Felicity heard the expected argument between Sam and Dean happening inside the building.

"He's always missing and he's always fine." She heard Sam say.

"Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with me or not?" Felicity rolled her eyes at Dean.

"I'm not."

"Why not?" Another eye roll. Felicity debated going in there but it was just too entertaining. 

"I swore I was done hunting for good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." That sounds like John.

"What was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me, of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know. But still, the way we grew up after Mom was killed and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing. So, we kill everything we  _can_  find."

"Save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean interrupted.

Sam scoffed. "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Oh god, Felicity sighed and watched as Dean pushed open the door and walked towards the car. Sam just continued right on. "The weapons training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Felicity watched as the two walked right past her, too caught up in the argument to acknowledge her existence.

"So, what are you gonna do? Are you just going to live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?"

"No, not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away?"

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead already. I can feel it. I can't do this alone." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you can."

"Yeah. Well, I don't want to."

"Well, you're not, Felicity's right behind you." Sam sighed before asking, "What was he hunting?"

Dean started walking to the trunk of the car. Sam stopped next to Felicity.

"And the other idiot joins the party." She commented. Sam rolled his eyes and gave Felicity a hug before the two walked over to Dean.

"Alright, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean said before beginning to dig through his weapons.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig-- This voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"John let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Felicity asked.

"I'm twenty-four," Dean replied sounding like he was insulted by her question. "All right, here we go," Dean said as he pulled out some papers. "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy," Dean flipped the page to reveal a news article and handed it to Sam. "They found his car, but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A."

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam commented.

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April,  Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92." Dean put the papers down as he read each one off the list. "Ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, All same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more, so Dad went to go Dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from them since, which is bad enough, And then I get this voicemail yesterday."

Dean flipped open his phone and pressed a button that immediately started playing a message. "Dean, something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on." the message became very hard to understand, then the three heard, "Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." Before it ended.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam and Felicity asked at the same time.

"Not bad, kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam shook his head, Felicity rolled her eyes and Dean continued speaking. "All right. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a GoldWave, Took out the hiss and this is what I got."

Dean played the recording and the three could hear a woman whispering, "I can never go home."

"Never go home." Sam repeated.

Dean closed the trunk and sat down on it. "You know, in the last two years, I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam sighed, "All right, I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?" Felicity asked

"I have an interview." Sammy replied.

"What, a job interview?" Dean asked. "Skip it."

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean asked.

"So we got a deal or not?"

+X+X+X+

When Felicity woke up the Impala was parked outside a run-down gas station. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat looking at Dean's cassette tapes. "Hey."

"Have you seen these tapes. I'm still barely over the fact that Dean still uses cassettes."

"Where is Dean?" Felicity asked. Almost as if on cue Dean came out of the store.

"Hey, you want breakfast?"

Sam said no thanks and Felicity once again rolled her eyes. 

"So, how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the application this time?" Felicity asked.

"Uh... Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

Sam nodded his head, "Sounds about right. I swear, man. You got to update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"

"For one, they're cassette tapes," Felicity said then Sam continued "and two" He picked up each tape as he read. " Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"House rules, Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old," Sam said before Dean turned the music up. "It's Sam, okay."

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean said before driving away.

+X+X+X+

Felicity watched out the window as the three passed a sign that said Jericho 7. Just as she looked forward again Sam ended the call he was on and began talking.

"All right, so there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something I guess."

"Check it out." Dean said before nodding towards a group of people standing by a bridge. Dean pulled, up and stopped the car. Then, he reached over to the glove box and pulled out a box full of fake ID's. "Let's go." Dean said before getting out of the car.

Felicity looked at Sam. "Yeah, I'm not going to pass for whatever it is he's pretending to be. Give me your phone." Sam handed Felicity his phone and she called herself. "Put this in your pocket." Sam put the phone in his pocket with a confused look on his face. "Bye, have fun." Felicity said as she motioned for Sam to leave. Sam sighed and followed Dean.

Dean walked up to where two officers were talking about the victim's girlfriend. "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?"

The man closest to the two boys asked, "Who are you?"

"Federal Marshals." Dean very quickly showed the badge before putting it away again.

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you."

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean said as he walked toward the victim's car.  "You did have another one like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

"A town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims besides that there all men?" Dean asked the deputy.

"No, not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murderer, kidnapping ring."

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean commented just as Sam, who was now standing next to him, stomped on Dean's foot.

"Thank you for your time, gentleman." Sam said to the deputy as he began to walk back to the Impala.

When they were about halfway there Dean smacked Sam right in the back of the head. "Ow. What was that for."

"Why do you have to step on my foot."

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

"Come on, they don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam cleared his throat and looked passed Dean at the Sherif, "Can I help you, boys?"

"No, sir. We were just leaving. Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." Dean said as the two F.B.I. agents walked passed him. The two got in the car and left.

+X+X+X+

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean said as the three walked towards a girl putting up missing posters for the recent victim.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"You must be Amy."

"Yeah." Amy responded

"Troy told us about you. We're his cousins." Dean continued. "I'm Dean this is Sammy and Felicity."

"He never mentioned you to me."

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too," Sammy cut in. "And we're kind of asking around."

Another girl walked up and spoke to Amy, "Hi, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked. Before the three knew it they were in a diner with Amy and her friend talking about the night Troy disappeared.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing I can remember."

"Here's the deal ladies," Dean said. "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So, if you've heard anything." Amy and her friend looked at each other. "What is it?"

"I mean, with all these guys that go missing, people talk." Amy's friend answered.

"What do they talk about?" Sam, Dean, and Felicity all asked at the same time.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever."

+X+X+X+

A little while later the three were sitting at a computer in the town's library trying to figure out who was murder on Centennial Highway. First Dean searched "Female Murder Hitchhiking" and it brought up no results. Then Dean searched "Female Murder Centennial Highway" And nothing came up again.

"Let me try." Sam said as he reached for the keyboard.

Dean smacked his hand, "I got it."

Sam shoved Dean and his chair rolled away from the computer so Sam could take his place

"Dude." Dean said as he was rolling away. Dean slapped Sam and commented, "You're such a control freak." As he rolled back in next to Sam.

Sam sighed but otherwise completely ignored Dean. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Dean agreed and Sam continued, "Maybe it's not murder." Sam changed the search to Female Suicides Centennial Highway and one result came up. A news article from the Jericho Herald.

"This was 1981." Felicity said as she read through the article. "Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps of Sylvania bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam responded.

"What?"

Felicity answered, "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Dean hmmed and Felicity continued. "'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' Said Husband, Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked as he looked at the pictures next to the article.

+X+X+X+

Later that evening the three were on the bridge Constance had jumped off of.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said as he looked over the edge into the water.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Wel, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him."

"Okay, so what now?" Felicity asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take awhile."

"Dean, I told you I've got to get back by-" Dean cut Sam off. "Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

"Maybe, why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but you're gonna have to face up to who you really are."

"Who is that?"

"One of us."

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"Well, you have a responsibility."

"To Dad, and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back."

After Sam finished his speech Dean shoved him against the side of the bridge. That was when Felicity, who had decided against interrupting the argument and blocked it out to think about the case started paying attention. She decided not to intervene unless the fight actually got serious.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said quietly before backing up.

Felicity sighed before noticing a woman on the side of the bridge looking down at the water.

"Guys." She said and she heard the two of them walk up behind her. The woman looked over and they could see it was the woman who had committed suicide. The woman jumped off the side of the bridge into the water. The three immediately ran to the other side of the bridge, the two boys running around Felicity.

"Where's she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam responded.

Just then, the three heard the Impala's engine start. Felicity looked over first, then Dean and Sam.

"What the..." Dean trailed off.

"Who's driving your car?" Felicity and Sam asked at the same time.

Dean held up his keys just as the car began to drive towards them.

Sam was the first to respond. He turned and started running while calling, "Come on. Let's go! Go!"

The three started running as fast as they could away from the car but, obviously, the car was faster. When the three realized this, they made the split second decision to jump. 

Sam and Felicity were able to grab onto the side of the bridge and climb back up. That was when they realized that Dean wasn't with them.

"Dea!" Sam called out.

"What?" Dean screamed back from where he had landed in the mud below them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Felicity asked.

"I'm super." He replied sarcastically. Sam and Felicity both laughed before climbing down from the side of the bridge.

Dean found his way back onto the bridge and met the two by the car.

"Car alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean screamed.

"Yeah. Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Felicity replied.  
Dean sighed and leaned back on the hood of the car. Felicity did the same on his left while Sam did the same on Dean's right.

"So where does the trail go from here, genius?" Dean threw his arms up in the air so Sam sniffed and looked over at him. "You smell like a toilet."

The three drove to the nearest hotel and got two rooms for the night. 

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked back.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month." 

The three found out what room John had rented and Sam picked the lock on the door. Felicity followed him in and Sam reached back and pulled Dean in. Dean turned on a lamp and the three looked at all the papers that had been attached to the wall. 

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Dean said

"Salt, Cat's-eye shells. He was worried trying to keep something from coming in." Sam added. 

Felicity started looking at the papers along the wall. "What do you got here?" Sam asked.

"Centennial Highway victims." She responded. 

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean asked as Felicity and Sam wondered to another wall.

As Felicity looked around she noticed a paper that said "woman in white" above the article they found earlier. She walked over and turned on the closest lamp to see a bunch of papers on women in white. "John figured it out." She said as she skimmed over the papers.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a Woman in White." Felicity said.

"You sly dogs." Dean commented while looking back at the wall with the victims. "All right, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam said as he looked over the wall with the information on the Woman in White.

"No, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked as he walked over to the other two.

"No, not that I can tell." Felicity responded.

"If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam pointed at the picture of Constance's husband. "If he's still alive" Sam added.

"All right, why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said.

"Hey, Dean, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand to stop Sam and said, "No chick-flick moments."

"All right, Jerk."

"Bitch."

Felicity rolled her eyes and muttered "Idiots." As Dean left the room. Sam, who heard her, chuckled. As Felicity turned to look at the walls, Sam walked over to a mirror and picked up a picture of him, Dean and his Dad.

+X+X+X+

A little while later Sam was listening to his voicemails and Felicity was looking through some books John left around when Dean came into the room and put on his jacket. 

"I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that Diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No."

"Aframian's buying." Dean joked. Sam said no again and Dean looked over at Felicity who was still paying attention to the book. "Felicity."

"Hmm." She looked up. "Sorry, This book is literally written in Spanish. I'm good, have fun." Dean shrugged and left.

Dean went outside and immediately noticed the two cops. He dialed Sam's number and luckily Sam was still inside listening to his voicemails. Sam picked up and immediately asked, "What?"

"Dude, Five-O. Take off." Dean said quickly.

"What about you?" Sam asked as he stood up. This got Felicity's attention so she stood up and looked over at Sam.

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find Dad." Dean said before hanging up.

When Dean turned back around the officers were right in front of him. "Problem, Officers?"

"Where're your partners?"

"Partners? What-what partners." Dean responded very unconvincingly.

Sam watched from the window as one of the officers headed towards the room.

"So fake U.S. Mashal, Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" The deputy asked.

"My boobs." Dean responded with a fake smile.

The deputy slammed him against a car, handcuffed him, and started telling Dean his rights.

+X+X+X+

Dean was sitting in a room at the Sheriff's station waiting to be questioned when the Sheriff came in carrying a large box.

"So you want to give us your real name?" He asked.

"I told you. It's Nugent, Ted Nugent." Dean responded.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." 

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense. 'Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was 1."

"I know you got partners. One of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean." The Sheriff grabbed a journal from the box and threw it down in front of Dean. "Is this his?" Dean looked down at the journal and immediately recognized it as his father's. "I thought that might be your name." The Sheriff started flipping through the pages. "See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy, But I found this too." The Sheriff stopped on a page that said, "DEAN 35-11" in big letters. "Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

+X+X+X+

While Dean was being held by the police, Sam and Felicity decided to do something useful find Joseph Welch. Sam and Felicity walked up to the house with the address they had found and Sam knocked on the door. When a man answered Sam greeted him by asking, "Hi, uh, are you, Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah." The man nodded slightly.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Felicity asked.

"Sure, let's go for a walk." The man said. 

"Did a man come by here a few days ago by any chance?" Sam asked as he walked next to Mr. Welch.

"Yes." He nodded. 

Sam pulled the picture he had found in the motel room out of his pocket and showed it to the man. "Was this him?"

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago, said he was a reporter."

"That's right." Sam said. We're working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on, the questions he asked me."

"About your late wife, Constance." Felicity said.

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?" Sam asked.

"What, I got to go through this twice?"

"It's fact checking, if you don't mind." Sam said.

Welch sighed, "In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"Why did you move?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

The group stopped once they reached the car then Felicity and Sam stepped in front of Welch and turned to face him. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way." He shook his head. "Constance, she was the love of my life, prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam asked.

Welch's face changed and you could tell immediately he was hiding something. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Felicity said before walking around to the other side of the car. Before he got in though, Sam turned around and asked Welch a question, "Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a Woman in White?"

Welch turned back around, "A What?" 

"A Woman in White or sometimes a Weeping Woman." Felicity sighed, she really hoped Sam was going where she thought he was. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam put the keys back in his pocket and started walking towards Welch Felicity followed him. "They're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico, Lately in Arizona, Indiana."

"All these are different women, you understand," Felicity cut Sam off, she wanted to say this for the poor women. "But, all share the same story."

"I don't care much for nonsense." Welch said.

"You see, when they were alive." Felicity continued, following Welch as he started walking towards the house and Sam following her, "You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then, once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill them, and that man is never to be seen again."

"You think...You think I had something to do with Constance, you smart-ass?" Welch asked as he stepped closer to the two.

"You tell me." Felicity said.

"I mean, maybe-Maybe I made some mistakes, But no matter what I did, Constance would never have killed her own children. Now, you get the Hell out of here, and you don't come back." Welch said, his lips quivering.

Sam sighed and Felicity said, "Sadly, I think that anyone can do anything, under the right circumstances." Sam nodded and the two walked back to the car. He dropped Felicity off at the library so she could see if there were any other ways to stop a Women in White in case there was something else holding her here and went to get Dean out of jail.

+X+X+X+

Dean was still sitting at the Sheriff's station answering the same question over and over again.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you, it's my high school locker combo." Dean said.

"Are we gonna do this all night long?" The Sheriff asked just as a deputy poked their head in and told him, "We just got a 911. Shots fired over at Whiteford road."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" The Sheriff asked.

"No." Dean replied, a little confused.

"Good." The Sheriff handcuffed Dean to the table and left.

As soon as the Sheriff was gone, Dean pulled a paperclip out of the journal and picked the locks on the handcuffs. Dean was able to hide in the chaos that was going on due to the 'shooting' and slipped out of the station unnoticed. He found his way to the closest pay phone and called Sam.

"Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? I don't know that's pretty illegal."

"You're welcome."

"Listen, we got to talk."

"Tell me about it, so the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house. so that should've been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?"

"Same old ex-Marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam sighed. "Felicity's at the library. Go get here and meet me at the house. We need to-Whoa!"

"Sam, Sam!"

"Take me home." Said a voice in the backseat of the car. The ghost had appeared. "Take me home."

"No." Sam said with all the confidence he could. The doors on the car locked and it started driving itself. The car pulled up in front of the old rundown house. "Don't do this."

"I can never go home." Constance said as she stared sadly at the building.

"You're scared to go home." Sam said then turned to look in the back seat, but, she was gone.

A few seconds later Constance reappeared in the passenger's seat. She climbed on top of Sam and pinned him against his seat, "Hold me. I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me." Sam said. "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been."

"You will be." Constance said right before she kissed Sam.

+X+X+X+

Dean wasn't sure what was happening, it looked like Constance's hand was cutting into Sam's chest. His first response was to shoot and Felicity stood next to him holding her iron dagger just in case. Constance disappeared long enough for Sam to start the car.

"I'm taking you home." Sam said as he drove straight into the house.

Dean yelled "Sam." And Felicity yelled "Sammy." As they chased after the car.

The two ran through the giant hole in the wall. "Sammy." Felicity called.

"Here."

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I think."

Dean reached through the passenger door for his brother. "Can you move?"

"Yeah, help me." Sam said as he reached for Deans hand.

While that scene was going on Felicity watched as Constance picked up a picture of her and her children. Dean helped Sam get out of the car and they watched along with her.

Constance trapped the three of them against the car with a cabinet and looked like she was about to attack them when the lights started flickering. The three watched as water started dripping down the stairs.

The two children appeared at the top of the stairs. The two grabbed each other's hand.

"You've come to us, Mommy." They said together.

The boy and girl disappeared from the top of the stairs and reappeared next to their mother. 

They hugged her, and she screamed.

Then, they seemingly pulled their mother through the floor, only leaving a puddle of water behind.

Sam, Dean, and Felicity pushed over the cabinet and walked over to the puddle.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home." Sam continued. "She was too scared to face them." 

"You found her weak spot." Felicity responded.

"Nice work, Samy." Dean patted Sam's chest right where Constance had attacked him.

Sam disguised the pain with a fake sounding laugh. "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass." Dean pointed at Sam and then turned back towards the car. "I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Sam and Felicity both laughed and rolled their eyes.

+X+X+X+

The three were in a car. Dean was driving while Sam and Felicity we're trying to figure out where the coordinate's in John's journal led to. 

"Okay, here's where Dad went." Sam said.  He had a map open on his lap and the book was right next to him. "It's called Blackbottle Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About 600 miles." Felicity responded. She wasn't buckled and was sitting on the edge of her seat in the back so she could read over Sam's shoulder.

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning." Dean said,

"Dean, um..." Sam trailed off. 

"You're not going." Dean finished.

"The interview's in like ten hours. I got to be there."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

The three drove most of the way back to Stanford in silence. Sam and Felicity got out of the car.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right."

Sam turned to Felicity.

"Good luck Sammy."

"It's Sam." 

Felicity opened the passenger door, "It's Sammy." She got in and Dean started the car.

"Sam." Dean called after him. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah."

Dean drove away after that. The car was barely down the street when the strangest thing happened. Felicity was looking at text messages on her phone when she noticed the watch she was wearing was acting strange. She looked over at Dean's wrist by the steering wheel to see his was too.

"Uh... Dean?" She said confused what.

"What?"

Then the music started acting up and that was the final straw for Felicity. Sam is back and now all these signs a demon was nearby, coincidences don't exist when you're a hunter. "Go back now." She said in a worried voice.

Then Dean noticed all the signs and took a U-Turn so fast it gave Felicity whiplash.

+X+X+X+

Sam unlocked the door to his and Jess's apartment. "Jess?" He called out. "You home?" Sam heard the shower running as he stepped into the bedroom. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, he was home.

Then, he felt something warm drop onto his forehead. He opened his eyes and there was Jess, attached to the ceiling with a terrified look on her face and a blood stain on her nightgown in the center of her stomach. Sam gasped and screamed "NO!" Just as flames spiraled out around Jess.

Dean broke down the door and screamed "Sam!" Felicity followed him in.

"Jess!"

"Sam!" Dean and Felicity screamed at the same time as they reached his bedroom door.

"No! No!"

Dean ran into the room and pulled a still screaming Sam out.

"Jess! Jess! No!"

Dean and Felicity got Sam and themselves out of there as fast as they could.

A little while later Sam and Felicity were about one house down on the other side of the street standing by the car. Sam was fidgeting with a gun and Felicity was watching him when Dean walked over. 

Dean looked at Sam and Sam sighed before throwing the rifle into the trunk. "We got work to do." was all he said before slamming the trunk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my fic's. I wanted to add more Felicity to the story, but honestly, I couldn't interrupt the Winchester bromance. At least, not in this episode. Also, did you know there was a scene they shot for the first episode of Dean driving away and his watch going haywire that got cut? Lastly, here's one of Felicity's outfits for no reason:
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/hey_idiots/set?id=226188001


	3. Wendigo

The three were driving to the coordinates John had left in the Journal when Sam woke up suddenly. Another nightmare, Felicity sighed.

“You okay?" Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam responded, very unconvincingly.

“Another nightmare?” Felicity asked.

Sam sighed and rubbed his face.“Want to drive for a while?” Dean offered.

Sam laughed. “In your whole life, you never once asked me that.”

“Just thought you might want to. Never mind.”

“Look, guys, You’re worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I’m perfectly okay.”

“Mm-Hmm.” Dean obviously didn’t buy it.

“Sammy, if you were actually perfectly okay, I’d be worried.” Felicity added from the back seat.

Sam knew he wasn’t going to win this battle and grabbed the map. “All right. Where are we?”

“We are just outside of Grand Junction.” Dean told him.

“You know what, maybe we shouldn’t have left Stanford so soon.”

“Sam, we dug around there for a week.” Felicity sighed. Yeah, Sam was ‘Perfectly okay’ “We came up with nothing.”  

“If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica.” Dean added.

“Got to find Dad first.” Sam finished.

“John disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years. It’s no coincidence.” Felicity went back to reading the weird text messages from her stalker. Just to make sure he hasn’t gone too far.

“Dad will have answers. He’ll know what to do.”

“It’s weird man,” Sam said while still looking down at the map. “These coordinates he left us, this Black Water Ridge…”

“What about it?”

“There’s nothing there. It’s just woods.” Sam put the map down on his lap and looked forward. “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?”

+X+X+X+

A little while later the three were at the Lost Creek Trail Ranger station looking into Black Water Ridge.

“So, Black Water Ridge is pretty remote,” Sam said as he looked at a three dimensional map of the place.

“It’s cut off by these canyons here.” Felicity said as she also studied the map. “Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.”

“Check out the size of this friggin’ bear.” Dean said from where he was admiring a picture of a person standing over an incredibly large bear.

“And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area.” Felicity finished.

“It’s no nature hike, that’s for sure.” Sam said.

“You boys aren’t planning to go out near Black Water ridge, by any chance?” The ranger asked as he came up behind the three.

“Oh, no, sir.” Sam answered, “We’re environmental-study majors from U.C. boulder-Just working on a paper.”

“Recycle, man.” Dean chuckled.

“Bull.” The Ranger said plainly. “You’re friends with that Hailey girl, right?”

“Yes,” Dean said after a few seconds. “Yes, we are, Ranger… Wilkinson.”

“Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her, Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn’t be back from Black Water until the 24th. So it’s not exactly a missing persons now, is it?” Ranger Wilkinson asked. “Tell that girl to quit worrying. I’m sure her brother’s just fine.”

“We will. Well, that Hailey Girl’s quite a pistol, Huh?” Dean asked.

“That is putting it mildly.”

“Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother’s return date.” And that somehow worked because Dean got the permit. Although, Sam didn’t seem all to interested.

The three were walking out to the car and Dean was admiring the permit.

“What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean?”  
  
“The coordinated point to Black Water Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let’s just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?”

“I don’t know, maybe we should know what we’re walking into before we actually walk into it.” Felicity responded with a surprised look.

“What?”

“Since when are you all “shoot first ask questions later?’”

“Since now.” Sam said before getting in the car.

“Oh, really?” Dean asked. Felicity shrugged and the two got in the car and drove to the sister’s house.

+X+X+X+

Dean knocked on the door and a woman opened the door. “Hi, you must be Hailey Collins, I’m Dean, this is Sam and Felicity. We’re rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy.”

“Let me see some I.D.” The woman, who was obviously Hailey, responded. Dean held up a fake I.D. to the screen door. “Come on in.” Hailey said as she opened the door. She looked at the impala where it was parked behind that group. “That yours?”

“Yeah.” Dean responded.

“Nice car.”

“So, if Tommy’s not due back for awhile, how do you know something’s wrong?” Sam asked as he walked into the house and took in his surroundings.

“He checks in everyday by cell.” Hailey responded as she put a bowl down on the dining room table. “He E-mails photos, stupid little videos. But, we haven’t heard anything in over three days now.”

“Well, maybe he can’t get cell reception.” Felicity offered.

“He’s got a satellite phone, too.” Hailey said as she walked back into the kitchen.

“Could it be he’s just having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean asked.

“He wouldn’t do that.” Ben, who was sitting at the table getting ready to eat, interrupted.

“Our parents are gone.” Hailey explained. “It’s just my two brothers and me, we keep pretty close tabs on each other.”

“Can I see the pictures he sent you?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah.” Hailey went over to her computer and pulled up some pictures of a guy. “That’s Tommy.” She said then, she clicked on a video. “This is his last message.” Hailey clicked the play button and they could hear Tommy’s voice.

“Hey, Hailey. Day six. We’re still out near Black Water Ridge. We’re fine, keeping safe, so don’t worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.”

Felicity and Sam shared a look to make sure they both saw it.

“Well, we’ll find your brother.” Dean said. “We’re heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing.”

“Then maybe I’ll see you there.” Hailey responded. “Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So, I hired a guide. I’m heading out in the morning, and I’m gonna find Tommy myself.”

“I think I know how you feel.” Dean told Hailey.

“Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?” Felicity asked.

“Sure.”

+X+X+X+

A little while later the three we’re sitting in a booth at a rundown bar.

“So, Black Water Ridge doesn’t get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly.” Sam started then Felicity continued. “But, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.”

“Any before that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Felicity answered as Sam pulled out a folder and showed Dean some papers. “In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.”

“And, again, in 1959.” Sam added pulling out his laptop.

“And, again, before that, in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork.” Felicity finished.

“Okay, watch this.Here’s the clincher.” Sam pulled up Tommy’s last message on his laptop. “I downloaded that guy Tommy’s video to the laptop, check this out.” Sam clicked a button three times and Dean saw how a shadow outside the tent moved.

“So it again.” Dean said.

“That’s three frames. It’s a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.” Felicity said.

Dean hit Sam’s shoulder. “I told you something weird was going on.”

“Yeah, I got one more thing.” Sam said. “In ‘59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, Just a kid-Barely crawled out of the woods alive.”

“Is there a name?” Dean asked.

+X+X+X+

“Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this.” Mr. Shaw, the man who had survived the Wendigo attack, said. “It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-”

“Grizzly?” Sam interrupted, “That's what attacked them?”

“The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks, too?” Dean asked, taking a step forward.

“What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.” Felicity finished.

“I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.” Mr.  Shaw said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and sat down.

“Mr. Shaw what did you see?” Sam asked as he sat down across from him.

“Nothing.” Mr. Shaw said with terrified eyes. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar like no man or animal I ever heard.”

“It came at night?” Felicity asked. “Got inside your tent?”

“It got inside our  _cabin_.” Mr. Shaw corrected. “I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it.   
Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming.”

"It killed them?” Sam asked.

“Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive --I've been asking myself that ever since. It did leave me this, though.” Mr. Shaw said as he moved his shirt to show them a giant scar on his left shoulder. “There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.”

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. They just go through the walls.” Dean said as they left Mr. Shaw’s home. 

“So it's probably something else -- something corporeal.” Sam said

"Corporeal"? Excuse me, professor.” Dean mocked.

“Shut up.”

“So, what do you think?” Felicity asked.

“The claws, the speed that it moves.It could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal, which means we can kill it.” Dean said.

“We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there.” Sam said as he helped Dean pack up some weapons for them to take. 

“Oh yeah, what are we gonna tell her she can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?” Felicity said sarcastically.

“Yeah.” Sam said seriously.

“Her brother's missing, Sam.” Felicity sighed. “She's not just gonna sit this out.”

“No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.” Dean continued,

“So finding dad's not enough? Now we got to babysit, too?” Felicity and Dean looked at Sammy. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” They both said at the same time.

+X+X+X+

“I'll tell you again.” The guide Hailey hired said. “I don't think Ben should come.”

“Roy” Hailey started, But he cut her off.

“Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe.I think Ben's safest at home.” Roy said as the Impala pulled up behind them.

"You guys got room for two more?” Dean asked as he got out of the car.

“Wait, you want to come with us?” Hailey asked.

“Who are these guys?” Asked Roy.

“Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up.” Hailey responded.

“You're rangers?” He asked.

“That's right.” Dean said.

“And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” Hailey asked.

“Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.” Dean joked.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Roy asked. “It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt.”

“Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be.” Dean said “We just want to help them find their brother. That's all.” Dean said before him Sam and Felicity started on the trail.

“Roy, you said you did a little hunting.” Dean said after they had traveled a bit.

“Yeah, more than a little.” Roy responded.

“What kind of furry critters do you hunt?” Dean asked

“Mostly buck.Sometimes bear.”

“Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Dean asked and Roy grabbed him and pulled him back. “What you doing, Roy?” Dean asked calmly.

 Roy picked up a stick and hit the ground with it. A bear trap suddenly sprung to life when the stick got close to it. “You should watch where you're stepping ranger.”

 Dean chuckled. “It's a bear trap.”

“You didn't pack any provisions.You guys are carrying a duffel bag.” Hailey pointed out. “You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?” Hailey asked as she grabbed Dean by the arm.

Dean sighed as Ben, Felicity and Sam walked past the two. “Sam and I are brothers, Felicity is a friend, and we're looking for our father. He might be here. We don't know.  
I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.”

“Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?”

“I'm telling you now. Besides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman- ever. So, we okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?” Dean asked as he pulled out a bag of peanut butter M&M’s and continued walking..

“This is it. Black Water Ridge.” Roy said as the group came to another stop.

“What coordinates are we at?” Sam asked.

“35 and minus 111.” Roy replied.

“You hear that?” Dean asked coming up next to Sam and Felicity.

“Yeah.” They both said before Felicity continued. “Not even crickets.” 

“I'm gonna go take a look around.” Roy said.

“You shouldn't go off by yourself.” Sam answered Quickly

“That's sweet.” Roy responded sarcastically, “Don't worry about me.

“All right, everybody stays together.” Dean practically ordered,“Let's go.”

“Hailey!” Roy called, the group had traveled a little bit further looking for the camp. “Over here!”

“Oh, my god.” Hailey stopped as she made it to the camp. There was blood everywhere, the tents were torn.

“Looks like a grizzly.” Roy said.

Hailey let her backpack fall to the ground “Tommy?” She screamed “Tommy! - Tommy!”

“Shh Shh” Sam hurriedly quited her down.

“Why?” She asked.

“Something might still be out there.” Sam responded.

“Sam.” Dean called and Sam immediately ran towards him with Felicity following.

“The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. It's weird.” Dean pointed out. “I tell you what. It's no skinwalker or black dog.” The three walked back to the camp where Hailey was looking through the mess and beginning to cry.

“Hey, he could still be alive.” Dean told her. 

“Help!” Someone screamed from the forest and immediately everyone began running. Screamed for help again before they just stopped.

“It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?” Hailey asked.

“Everybody back to camp.” Sam said.

“Our packs!” Hailey said as soon as she noticed the stuff at the camp was missing.

“So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.” Roy said

“What the hell's going on?” Hailey asked.

“It's smart.” Felicity answered. “It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.”

“You mean someone --some nut job out there just stole all our gear?” Roy asked.

Felicity and Sam walked over to Dean “I need to speak with you in private.” The two said at the same time.

The three walked a little bit away from camp. “Okay, let me see dad's journal.” Sam said as he came to a stop. 

“All right. Check that out.” Sam said as he stopped on a page.

“Oh, come on.” Dean laughed. “Windigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.” 

“I know it may be hard for you, but think about it, Dean” Felicity said.  “-- the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.”

“Great.” Dean sighed and held up his gun. “Well, then this is useless.”

 Sam slammed the book against Dean’s chest and started walking back to camp.“We got to get these people to safety.”

“All right, listen up.” Sam said as he walked into the camp. “It's time to go.Things have gotten more complicated.”

“What?” Hailey asked.

“Kid, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.” Roy said confidently.

“It’s not me I’m worried about” Sam said “If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now.” 

“One,” Roy started “you're talking nonsense, two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.”

“Relax.” Felicity cut in, but Sam continued.

“We never should have let you come out in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you.”

“You protect me?” Roy asked. “I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight.” 

Felicity sighed and decided to cut in. “Mother” was a sore subject for her idiots. “We get it, you’re old” she said and walked up to Roy. “It's a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.”

“You know you're crazy, right?” Roy asked.

“Yeah?” Sam cut back in. “You ever hunt a win-,”

Dean pushed Sam away from Roy “Chill out.”

"Stop! Stop it.” Hailey screamed. “Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive.  
And I'm not leaving here without him.”

Sam, Dean and Felicity looked at each other.“It's getting late.” Felicity said. “This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it --not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.”

“How?” Hailey asked, and the three set to work.

“One more time, that's?” Hailey asked Dean. 

“Anasazi symbols.” Dean answered. “It's for protection. The windigo can't cross over them.” Roy laughed at that and Dean responded. “Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.” After making sure the symbol was right Dean went and sat down next to Sam. “You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?”

“Dean” Sam started an excuse but Felicity, who had just walked over cut him off. “No, you're not fine.”

“You're like a powder keg, man.” Dean continued. “It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?”

“Dad's not here.” Sam stated, completely ignoring Dean’s comment. “I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Dean answered. “To tell you the truth, I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek.”

“Then let's get these people back to town, and let's hit the road Go find dad.   
I mean, why are we still even here?” Sam asked.

“This is why.” Dean moved to sit across from Sam and held out his Dad’s journal. “This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things The family business.”

“That makes no sense.” Sam said. “Why-- why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?”

“I don't know.” Dean responded. “But the way I see it, dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it.”

“Dean no.” Sam argued. “I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about.”

“Okay.” Felicity said. “All right. Sammy, we'll find them. I promise.” Felicity paused. “Listen to me. You've got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you.  
You gotta have patience.” 

“How do you do it?” Sam asked Dean “How does Dad do it?”

“Well, for one, them.” Dean gestured towards Hailey and Ben. “I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. It makes things a little bit more bearable. And I'll tell you what else helps Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.”

“Help me! Please! Help!” Everyone heard the begging coming from the forest like earlier that day.

“It's trying to draw us out.” Dean said. “Just stay cool. Stay put.” 

“Inside the magic circle?” Roy mocked. 

“Help! Help me!” They heard again then, a monstrous growl.

“Okay, that's no grizzly.” Roy said as he aimed his gun into the bushes.

“It's okay. We'll be alright. I promise.” Hailey told her little brother. Then there was another growl and Hailey screamed.

“It's here.” Roy started shooting. After his third shot, the group heard a yowl sound.   
  
“I hit it!” Roy said and immediately ran towards where the yowl had come from.

“Roy, no! Roy!” Dean called after he yelled “Don't move.” to the people behind him before chasing after Roy.

“It's over here, It’s in the tree.” Someone called out.”

“Roy?!” Dean screamed, but he was too late, Roy was gone.  

“I don't I mean, these types of things-- they aren't supposed to be real.” Hailey said.

"I wish I could tell you different.” Dean said.

“How do we know it's not out there watching us?” Hailey asked.

“We don't. But we're safe for now.” Dean answered.

“How do you know about this stuff?”

“It kind of runs in the family.”

“Hey.” Sam said as he walked into the camp. “So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.”

“Well, hell, you know I'm in.” Dean agreed.

“Windigo is a cree indian word.” Sam said as he looked at the page in the journal. “It means, "evil that devours." They're hundreds of years old.”

“Each one was once a man,” Felicity said. “Sometimes an indian or other times a frontiers manor a miner or hunter.”

“How's a man turn into one of those things?” Hailey asked.

“Well, it's always the same.” Felicity answered. “During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.”

“Like the donner party.” Ben said.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities” Felicity continued.”speed, strength, immortality. If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry.” 

“So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?” Hailey asked.

“You're not gonna like it.” Dean responded.

“Tell me.”

“More than anything, a windigo knows how to last long winters without food.  
It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive.   
It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants.” Dean said. “If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe And we got to track it back there.” 

“And then how do we stop it?” 

“Well, guns are useless-- so are knives.” Felicity answered then held up what they were going to need. “So, basically we gotta torch the sucker.”

+X+X+X+

He group had what they needed and had set out to find the Windigo. Dean was leading with Hailey and Ben following close behind then Felicity and Sam in the back. They quickly spotted bloody claw marks on the tree’s and started to follow the trail.

“Hey Sammy, you wanna know something.” Felicity asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, they were hunting one of the best hunters and no one in the group was being quiet. “What?”

“I still can’t believe you got me to where flannel.” Felicity answered, picking at the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing.

Sammy smiled, remembering what he had said. “I simply suggested that you shouldn’t wear your usual clothing while hiking.”

“What exactly was wrong with my clothes?” She asked.

Sam rolled his eyes, then stopped. “Dean.” He called.

Dean ran over to them “What is it?” Then noticed that there were claw marks on every tree.

“You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct They were almost too easy to follow.” Felicity said as she also looked around.

Then, the Windigo started running through bushes near them, each time getting closer. Hailey then heard something dripping, she looked up just in time to dodge Roy’s falling body.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“His neck's broken.” Dean said as he looked at Roy’s body.

“Run, run! Go, go, go, go, go! Come on.” Dean said as the growling started again.

Ben, Felicity and Sam ran off in one direction while Dean and Hailey went in another. Ben tripped and Sam helped him back up as the Windigo went after Hailey and Dean. “Hailey!” Ben screamed. When there was no answer Sam screamed “Dean!” Then, Felicity picked up a broken bottle that looked suspiciously like the one Dean was carrying.

If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ban asked as the group continued to walk.

“Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, he pissed it off.” Felicity answered. 

They started looking around when Ben noticed something colorful. “They went this way.” He said while holding up a peanut M&M.

“It's better than bread crumbs.” Sam joked as they followed the colorful trail.

The trail ended at an abandoned shack with a signs on it that said, “Warning! Danger! Extremely Toxic Material” and “Keep Out. No Admittance”. Sam went inside, then Ben and Felicity.

They started walking down a tunnel and heard growling. Sam pulled the two against a wall and they watched as the Windigo walked past them. Ben made a small noise and Sam put a hand over his mouth. As soon as the monster was gone they continued down the hallway until they heard wood squeak underneath them. The floor beneath them broke and they fell into a lower part of the cave.

That was when Ben noticed the skulls. “Hey, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay.” Felicity said.

Sam and Felicity immediately noticed the sounds of ropes and looked to the right. 

“Dean.” Sam said, immediately running towards his brother. Ben ran towards Hailey.

“Hailey wake up.” 

“Dean.” Sam said again as he finally opened his eyes. "Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah.” Dean answered.

“Hailey Hailey.” Ben said, still trying to wake up his sister. “Wake up. Wake up.”

“Gotcha.” Sam said as he was able to cut down his brother. Dean tried walking but failed almost immediately.

“You sure you're alright?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Where is it?” Dean asked.

“It's gone for now.” Felicity answered.

Ben helped Hailey get free from the ropes she was tied up in. As soon as the were off she noticed something on the other side of the room. Ben helped her stand up as she walked towards her brother.

“Tommy.” Hailey said as she put a hand on his face. “Tommy.” Tommy gasped as he immediately woke up, Hailey screamed before immediately saying. “Cut him down.” Felicity being the closest pulled out a knife from somewhere and cut Tommy down.

“Hailey” Tommy said so quietly you almost couldn’t hear him.

“Hey.”

“Ben.”

“It’s okay, We're gonna get you home.” Hailey told him.

“Check it out.” Dean said. 

Felicity and Sam looked over. “Flare guns.” Sam said.

“Those will work.” Felicity finished.

The group started moving towards an exit when a growl echoed through the cave.

“Looks like someone's home for supper.” Dean said 

“We'll never out run it.” Hailey added.

“You thinking what I'm thinking?” Dean asked

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam responded and Felicity just nodded.

“All right, listen to me.” Dean told the group. “Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here.”

“What are you gonna do?” Hailey asked. Dean winked at her and started running through the tunnels.  

“It's chow time, you freakin' bastard!” Dean’s taunts could be heard echoing through the caves.“Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! I taste good! All right, come on.”

“Hurry!” Sam said as he took everyone else in a different direction.

Sam checked both directions at the end of the tunnel before turning around. “Get him out of here.” 

“No.” Hailey argued.

“Go.” Sam screamed. “Go! Go.” As soon as the three left Sam and Felicity pressed themselves up against the wall. “Come on. Come on.” Sam whispered, waiting for something to show up. The two heard a faint growling, then rocks falling. They turned around and the Windigo growled at them loudly. Sam ducked out of the way and Felicity fired her flare because she was closer.

“Sam, Felicity!” Hailey screamed.

“Come on.” Sam said rushing them out. “Hurry, hurry, hurry!” the wendigo was growling and chasing after them. Hailey was screaming. When they reached a dead end Sam and Felicity pushed everyone behind them.

The Wendigo was about to attack when Dean yelled, “Hey” from behind him. The monster turned around and Dean shot it in the stomach with the flare gun.

 “Not bad, huh?” Dean quipped and everyone rolled their eyes.

+X+X+X+

“That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed 800, 900 pounds.” Ben told the officers who wanted to know what happened in the forest.

“So, really, I don't know how to thank you.” Hailey told Dean. Dean just looked at her. “Must you cheapen the moment?”

“Yeah!” Dean responded.

A paramedic came up to Hailey and asked “You riding with your brother?”

“Yeah.”

“Let's go.” Hailey told Ben as he Sam and Felicity walked over to them. “I hope you find your father.” She told Dean before turning around. “Thanks.” She told Sam and Felicity as she walked past them, arm around her brother.

The three watched them get into an ambulance before Dean spoke “Man, I hate camping.” 

“Me too.” Felicity and Sam agreed at the same time. The siren on the ambulance started as it drove off

“Sam, you know we're gonna find dad, right?” Dean asked.

 “Yeah, I know.” Sam said. “But in the meantime I'm driving.” Dean tossed Sam the keys and the three got in the car. Sam started it and they drove away.


End file.
